Go Back to the Swamp to be With Your Ogre
'|episodenumber = 3/13|previous = I’M IN JAPAN AND THEYRE SELLNIG TOBACCO|next = I Need to Turn This Ship Around|image = }} is the third episode of . Last Time On Survivor... Eva and the rest of Acato were worried that they would continue to fail. They were on their way to winning the reward but due to miscommunication among themselves they lost. The blame was being placed on Fiona and she began to worry about her placement in the tribe. On Quimi some people were feeling confident, Jessica, while others concerned, Ziggy. Quimi lost immunity sending them to tribal council. Leanna and Ziggy were worried they would go due to various reasons, but in the end Julez was given the boot in an 8-0 vote. She was sent packing due to her inactivity. Only 14 remain and only one can become the Sole Survivor! Challenges Reward Challenge: Mavrick Bird (Challenge) - Results In this challenge 7 people from each tribe will compete in this flash game all about pushing the space button to keep this four sided figure a float. All while dodging obstacles along the way. The more obstacles passed, the higher score received. Immunity Challenge: The 24 Hour Quiz (Challenge) - Results In this challenge contestants will answer questions about Survivor and Mexico. Once a contestant goes once they have to wait for three other people on their tribe to go. The team with the most points at the end wins. Story After tribal council all was peaceful at Quimi, no waves seemed to have been caused, while Acato was happy about their first victory. Day 7 On Day 7 the contestants had their second reward challenge. Eva and James were having frustrations with it, so far as that Eva was pondering quitting but thought the others would be lost without her. In the end, even with all the frustration and complaining Acato won reward. Day 8 On Day 8 at Quimi, Dani was sharing her frustrations with her tribe. She felt that her tribe was too quiet and anti-social. She shared her ideas in maybe creating an alliance with Tyler and Ziggy, also pondering aligning with Leanna. Day 9 On Day 9 the castaways had their third immunity challenge. It was a tight trivia race with Quimi winning. They won by one point. Fiona, Nick R and Hannah began talking about blindsiding James due to him receiving a strike, but Hannah and Fiona changed their minds personally and wanted to target two different people. Fiona wanted to then target Eva, while Hannah wanted to instead target Fiona. Nick R, Eva and few others agreed with Hannah. To cause distrust Hannah then exposed Fiona falsely by saying Fiona wanted to target James. Fiona then frustrated by the false accusation began fighting back. Nick also joined in on the drama. Fiona then deemed Nick more untrustworthy and more of a backstabber, thus apologizing to Hannah. Eva is then appalled by her tribe thinking they are a mess and need to get themselves back together. Needing comfort after the whole situation Fiona went to Asa and started venting. Asa was feeling bad about the whole situation and begain feeling apprehension about possibly voting Fiona. At tribal, Fiona went in a vote of 6-1. Fiona throwing her vote on Nick R, still upset. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Trivia * This episode title came from Hannah in her Confessionals towards Fiona.